Field of Invention
This invention relates to kitty litter boxes, specifically to such kitty litter boxes which are used for pets to use to bathroom.
Description of Prior Art
Pet owners have commonly allowed their pets to use the bathroom by a kitty litter box. Such kitty litter boxes have been used by pet owners.
Originally kitty litter boxes just stored pet excrements leaving them open for insects and other pest drawn to it through the smell. This can cause health and sanitary issues for both the pet and the pet owners.
Thus if a pet is done with using the bathroom the current kitty litter boxes have no interactive abilities and cannot be accessed remotely through computer and cell phones. In addition the kitty litter boxes of today cannot take the temperature and weight of their pets.